Everything Needs A Little More
by RogueRaven21
Summary: Drabbles produced from the idea that everything needs more insert chapter title here . Various characters, G1-verse. Sadly don't own them, that's why I'm writing drabbles in my boredom at work.
1. Yellow

A/N: This little collection is the direct result of being a civil servant on a slow day. They are pure crack. Not to be taken in any way, shape or form seriously. If you get a giggle out of them, I'll be completely happy. If you think they are the dumbest thing since... what ever you think is really dumb, I won't be offended.

* * *

Sunstreaker glared at the canvas before him. He felt he'd missed something with the painting, but he'd be fragged if he knew what. And not knowing made him very frustratingly angry.

Letting out a savage, wordless growl (angry because the art should have acted as a vent, and not the cause of more rage) the yellow Lambo grabbed a random can of paint and flung it against the taunt material.

When he looked back, his fierce glare turned to a wicked grin as he watched the rivers of paint flow. _Of __course__!_

Yellow made it perfect.


	2. Quiet

A/N: I really think he'd do this at least once.

* * *

"For frag's sake we didn't do anything!" Sunstreaker yelled from behind the energized bars.

"For once we really didn't!" Sideswipe chimed in.

"Come on! Let us out!" Bluestreak whined pitifully.

Prowl ignored them all. He simply walked out of the brig and let the soundproof doors slid shut behind him. He took a deep intake and let a small smile cross his face.

Finally, he had some quiet.


	3. Music

A/N: This is so far the longest one. Nod at one of those awesome songs that make you really want to get out of BFE.

* * *

It almost never happened: both Jazz and Blaster left alone in the Ark while all the other Autobots pursued their own missions. The strange occurrence had a simple enough explanation as Blaster pulled sentry duty and Jazz was base bound from a recent injury received when an explosion went wrong.

The last of their comrades had barely left, the dust still settling, when the two musically inclined mechs overrode Teletran I's audio system. A few quick commands and Nickleback's _Rockstar_ began blasting through the empty halls loud enough to make the doors shake in their tracks.

The mechs belted out the lyrics to the song as they slid and danced across the floor of the main comm room. When the song ended and silence retook the alien ship, Jazz and Blaster stood there, intakes heaving, and simply grinned at each other. It seemed they never got to have this much fun when the others were around.

Then the slow and deliberate applause started. Bumblebee and Bluestreak (the ones clapping with a very serious looking Prowl) grinned as widely as the two caught had the moment before. After a long pause, Optimus vocalized. "Jazz, Blaster, I assume there is some kind of explanation?"

The black and white didn't miss a beat. "Sure Optimus, we can always use more music around here!"


	4. Chaos

A/N: This is by far my favorite simply because of the metal image I got. So far only my second Decepticon-centric story.

* * *

Ravage possessed a curious spark pattern. Every once and a while the pulses fluctuated, making the cassette do some pretty unexpected things.

Like grabbing Megatron's dark matter cannon and taking off through _Nemesis_ with it, for example.

If their enemies could see them: the Seekers, the other cassettes, the Constructicons, the Stunticons, Shockwave, Soundwave, and in the lead, Megatron, chasing the lithe black Decepticon through the twisting halls with the cannon locked in his jaws, they would extinguish themselves laughing.

Without warning (and normally after Skywarp knocked over the whole crowd trying to warp through walls and catch the mech) Ravage would drop the weapon and vanish into Soundwave's quarters. There (or in communication officer's chest) he would wisely hide until their leader's temper cooled and a mission assignment came through. No diagnostic of Soundwave or Shockwave's could reveal why the small mech did it.

Maybe things just needed the added chaos.


	5. Red

A/N: Only the twins would have the ball bearings to attempt this. What is it with Lambos and paint? I swear!

* * *

"Hey Ratchet!"

The medic groaned as he turned in the hall to face Sideswipe. "What do you want?"

The Lambo grinned as he came to a stop and leaned against the corridor wall. "Quick question for you: How many red mechs are there here on the _Ark_?"

Ratchet rolled his optics and gave the red twin a well practiced 'why are you wasting my time with stupid questions?' look before answering. "With you, Cliffjumper, Ironhide, Gears and half of Optimus, five. Why?

Sideswipe's smile never faltered as he hit a switch on the wall and dumped red paint all over the medic's white chassis. He used the moment before Ratchet responded to vocalize cheekily: "Because we could always use more red."


	6. Peace

A/N: This was inspired by ajremix's "What's Wrong With A Little Destruction" if you have not read them, then git over there and do so!

Kudos to Jessie07 for the reviews! Thanks so much, you rock! And I don't know if Sides would survive that last one...

Warning for this one: FLUFFY!! You have been warned.

* * *

Springer watched Arcee recharge beside him with half-dimmed optics. Her intakes cycled quietly as she used the triplechanger's chest plating as her pillow. Without knowing it, she soothed his circuits with each soft vent of air. He smiled softly, gently running his hand over the curves of her back.

He knew the Wreckers were waiting not-so-patiently for his return. They wanted to throw themselves helm first into the next impossible battle wherever it waited for them. He looked forward to going forth to 'wreck and rule' as much as they did, but-

The femme in his arms stirred, but resettled without on-lining. Springer cut his optics completely and held Arcee closer. He would fight soon enough. Until then, if this was peace… he wanted just a little more.


	7. Hope

A/N: I really don't know how many of these I will do, but as I work on the music challenge (the 'put your music library on shuffle and write') some of these fall into place. (Challenge is on the LJ, link on main page. It's too erratic to put up here on good conscious). Thanks always to Master Okami for being, well, Master Okami, and Jessie07 for being awesomeness!

* * *

"No matter what happens, I'll come back to you."

Trailbreaker regretted those words ever leaving his vocalizer every cycle of every vorn. It was a promise he never should have made to a Cybertronian he never should have met.

But it kept him going. It kept him fighting when he wanted to give up. Made him stand back up when he wanted to lie down and die. Those words he never should have said gave him motivation and just a little bit of hope that maybe it was a promise he could keep.


	8. Reality

A/N: This is the first 'sequel' in this line and it follows the last one. I mean, what good is hope without a swift dose of reality? Mixer just sounded like a good bartender name.

Thanks goes out to Sunstreaker (you're awesome and I have NO idea who it is! shame), Jessie07 (you're aces!), and Elita One (thanks for the review!). Master Okami as always!

* * *

Trailbreaker sat at the corner of the bar slowly nursing a cube of the finest, most expensive High Grade he could get his hands on. He hated being alone like this. He often found himself without the immediate company of others, but being alone? It was the slagging Pit. The entire 'relationship' fell into the categories of 'mistake' and 'stupid', but for those vorns, he'd had someone to go home to, someone to talk to, laugh with, and overload. Now….

He took another long pull from the cube and nodded when the bar tender topped the cube off. He addressed the other mech quietly. "It was a bad idea from the start, Mixer."

The older mech just gave him a sympathetic look. "Aren't they all?"


	9. Excitement

A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I did one of these! I'm not as bored as I use to be at work, but this idea came to me and got scribbled on a sticky note. Thanks and kudos go to AccidentalSuicideBomber, Death Phoenix, Jessie07 and Thundercracker76 for the fav, CasoraTigerKin and Thatredcar for adding this to their alters! Major kudos to Thundercracker for all the favs!!! I'm sorry I'm so late at with the thanks! I really do appreciate it!!! And always Master Okami for telling me to get off my proverbial butt and write...... in her own little way.

* * *

Springer grinned like a moron at the pretty pink femme before him. She smiled back pleasantly and without warning hauled off and glitch slapped him across the faceplates hard enough to fritz his optics.

As Arcee marched off, Broadside approached with a sigh and to his amazement found the green mech still grinning. "Aren't things exciting enough around here with a war going on?"

The Wreaker ran a hand over his jaw to check for damage and winced at the Arcee-hand-sized dent in the silver metal. "Never," he replied cheekily, grin returning.


End file.
